Ooo's new fate
by Killer skull
Summary: After 20 years after Finn died,his only son lived the rest of his life with his mother,flameprincess,and after his 16th birthday he gets a clue to his fathers death that could end the 2nd great mushroom war although will he be able to accept the fact that whoever killed his father could be the person he would never suspect? Oc in this story
1. Blood of the hero

"Happy birthday Dave!"Everyone yelled as Dave walked into the room"oh thanks guys."said Dave. Dave was 16 today but didnt really cared do to the fact he's lost a lot of things in his was always depressed and felt shy all the time but when ever he was made fun of,he'd go crazy due to the fact he has his mother's evil DNA and his fathers easy anger with something bad going on but he never cared about his mom's DNA all he ever loved was his fathers DNA,weapons,and never really met his father but he always thought he was cool and he kept a necklace with his fathers blood in it with a sticker saying "blood of a hero"He loved it even though marcline got it for him from his body but Dave never really cared because all he had from his father was his demon sword,his bear hat,his old greenbackpack,and the blood.


	2. The big clue of the past

(sry for last chapter I finally figure out how to make a real story lol). Dave really loved his life but hated the fact how no one knew how his father died in the war but all Dave knows is his father was killed by a future looking weapon and that the fact he had found out his father died when he was only 5 year old and hated a picture of his father's grave in his living room but he had always thought there was faith for his family due to the fact that his sister had so much of his mother's DNA that they put her in a insane asylum for killing half of the candy kingdom when she found out her father died when she was 16 but he always thought she was a nice person and the nicest sister to ever have but he always hated that fact that he had to grow up with no sister nor father."Here's your presents dave and your cake!"Said jake who was eating all the vanilla ice cream they had owned"Thanks jake"Dave said as he watch jake chocking down the vanilla ice cream like he never ate anything in the world!"Wheres t.v.? I want to go on on a adventure with him after this!"Dave said with crazy his father,loved to go on adventures with a good pal and his best buddy was T.V. Jakes and lady's roundest baby but in the years past TV grew into 25year old dog(in dog years)and adventured around with Dave killing trolls,evil goblems,and other crazy monsters! (Chapter 3 will come out and I thank god I figured Out how to make a story lol but I'm making the story of my iPod so...)


	3. Fate and faith

Dave and TV loved to adventure so much that they do it more often then hang with their girlfriends!Dave dates a other fire elemnto but since he's half human he gets hurt time to time but he loves her as much as Finn loved dates a dog who is koren but since TV is half rainacorn he can date her without him going nuts"TV is coming he's just trying to get you the purfect present"Jake knew the present would be the same present he got from TV since he was 13,a card with money and candy opened a lot of presents and TV was there at the last moment they started serving cake and icecream."Hey one last present!"Dave said"when did that get there?"FP said as she noticed it"Who cares! More presents for me!"Dave said hopping over to his fathers DNA made him feal more kiddy like and so childish"WHA?!"Dave yelled"What is it dave?"wondered TV"it's a note about my fathers death..."Dave never loved to talk about his father and even if he thinked something about Finns death he'd cry..."it says the person who killed my father is someone I wouldn't suspect"Dave said as his flaming hair got hated the note but he realized if he found out who killed his father he could kill him or her but he hate to think if it was one of his friends or family members but he knew that whoever killed his father made this war contuine and is making him and his family lose the war badly...

Well 4th chapters a comin soon


	4. The killer moves silently

Dave always did think of the anger he has with thinking in any case of anyone who had the guts to kill his father and move silenty through out the years dealing with the fact that they killed Finn "Well I can say this Dave,That's the weirdest present you've ever got buddy!"TV said eating ice cream with his dad "maybe we could ask bubblegum to scan the writing,we could find out who sent this and get answers!"Dave said"nice idea Dave but do you really think your going to find the person who killed your father?"said jake still eating all the ice cream"for all you know your father could be magicly alive!"said princess hated the fact that the love of her life died but she would kill the person who did it by burning them or beating the holy hell out of them but she promised Finn when they we're 16 that she would control her and TV headed off to the candykingdom to see the years bubblegum married marcline and had twins,a baby boy who had pink skin and bubblegum hair but had sharp teeth and his hair was always crazy so they named him grudly,and the other twin was a baby girl who had marclines skin and black hair but was kind and her hair was always nice so they named her Lizzie. " ?"Yelled Dave looking around the kingdom for her but in the shadows popped a boy they knew and it was grudly! "Hey grudly!" said Dave spotting him in the shadows of the candy kingdom "hey Dave!How's my seeking skills going?" said grudly "pretty good but eh it needs some grudly where's your mom?" Said Dave "which one?" said grudly "bubblegum"said Dave "oh she went to get some supplies at the nightosphere" said grudly

Well please review and tell me who you think killed Finn!


	5. The nightosphere

When Dave was 4,his dad would tell him the time he went to the nightosphere and fought marcline in a political rap style and the 3 ways to go to the nightosphere and the fact bubblegum made a portal to the hell like place "What is your mom getting?"asked Dave "I'm not sure but if she went to the nightosphere it's got to be important" said grudly "well I need to see her this is important." said Dave "well her portal is inside but uh..." "but what?"wondered Dave "my other mommy said noone else enters the nightosphere cause once you enter you'll never leave the nightosphere"said grudly "my dad got out" said Dave "well your dad was told to leave..." said grudly " yeah Dave you need to wait" said TV.

Princess bubblegum had enter the nightosphere before for royal reasons but she enter it on the best day she could "hello what are you buying today?" ask the store clerk "hello,I need a time reader the one I ordered" said bonnible "uh about that time reader..."said the clerk "your daughter came and got it with marcline" said the clerk "what..." said bubblegum"they came running in here saying they needed it quick to remeber what you told them what to get from the nightosphere garden" said the clerk "I told them to stay there for a moment" said bubblegum in disapointment "why did you buy it anyways?"wondered the clerk"I bought it to see who killed Finn in that cave"said bubblegum"listen bubblegum I know you hate the fact that Dave grew up without his father but its be years since his death I really suggest that you forget about it" said the clerk" it's not just that,the fact is I need to know who killed Finn cause whoever it is used one of my gadget to kill Finn and soon someone might find out that it was used by my gadget and I might get framed..."said hated the fact Finn died but worse is when someone thinks she did it she joined Finn in glob world in a flash of light hitting a metal pole!

Dave waited 3 hours for bubblegum to come out withwhat ever glob she got and to help him find out who killed his father so he could use his fathers demon sword for a reason and one reason only...REVENGE!


End file.
